Master
by bobgeorge1945
Summary: Master Crew takes control of Princess Calypso by dominating her sexually.
1. Chapter 1

Crew lay on the bed smirking as his sexy slaves began to pleasure him. His short sexy brown hair was lopsided as he smirked at the five sexy women in his bedroom. Gesturing to his evident bulge contained in his red shorts, the women climbed onto the bed, miserably. All five of them wore chains around their neck, with golden bikinis hiding their nakedness. The first four had been taken from their homes when Crew came to power, following his first act to legalize slavery. The fifth one, had been especially selected by Crew to be his official harem queen; after he had searched the world for the sexiest woman. Following the king's death, Princess Calypso had been the official heir, but Crew had rallied up a rebellion against her, and had gained support as she was a female. After defeating her, and taking the throne, Calypso had escaped and still lead a rebellion against him. But everyone knew the war was almost over. Soon Crew would rule all. At age 12, Crew was obsessed with sex and loved having not only power over women, but complete dominance over their bodies. He was cruel and rough to them, forcing them to be completely submissive to his sexual desires. As he laid on the bed shirtless, wearing only his red shorts, the five women stared miserably at his concealed bulge knowing that soon it would be in one of them. Crew gestured to his bulge again. 

"Pleasure me."

The first slave obediently began to make out with Crew, putting her beautiful lips next to his wet ones. As he grabbed her head with his muscular arms, he forced his tongue into her mouth roughly. As he pulled out for a break, he forced her to run her fingers through his sexy hair as she began to lick the stubble on his lip. The second slave began massaging his muscular legs, feeling his manly leg hair run through her fingers. She then began to lick them as she rubbed his firm butt and strong back. Crew grabbed the third slave and slammed her onto his toned stomach, making her cry out in pain.

"Lick my chest, whore," he said as the woman miserably obeyed. She began to massage up and down his manly chest, running her hands over his sexy nipples and muscular torso. Then she began to lick his armpits. As she continued to pleasure him, he pulled her hair and forced her head further into his chest.

"I said lick it, slut."

Obeying him, she put her tongue on his chest and began to lick downward. She licked both of his nipples and then began to lick each and every muscle in his six-pack. As she went down the line of his muscular chest, Crew turned to the fourth slave.

"Suck on my belly button," he said as the slave obeyed She sucked it slowly, angering Crew, and he slammed her head into it.

"Suck it like it's my dick; or you'll suck that next."

The woman obeyed again, plunging her face into the belly button. Crew sighed in contentment, watching the four slaves pleasure him. He had accomplished so much since his reign. Female slavery was legal, as well as the drug Orgasmic (which allowed men to have sex over and over), every person in the world was under his control, and the princess was almost defeated. Crew pulled on the chain of the fifth and sexiest slave; causing her to be yanked onto his muscular chest.

"Take off your clothes."

"Please, Crew."

Crew slapped her in the face, hard.

"What did you call me, slave?"

"Please, Master. I'm sorry. Just please let me have a break."

Crew roughly pulled on her chain causing her face to be right by his. The other women all continued their jobs, hoping not to anger him.

"You will do as your told. Now take off your clothes."

Terrified, the slave took her bra off, revealing her large breasts and then proceeded to take her bottom off. As she stood completely naked in front of him, he smirked at her, loving the power he had.

"Now dance."

The slave began to dance, tears in her eyes, as Crew brought his hand to his dick. He began to massage it, watching her boobs bounce up and down. Then he stopped and pulled the chain over to him. He forced the woman's head onto his bulge ignoring her pleads of protest.

"Please my dick, pet."

The woman began to massage his dick for him as the other women continued their jobs. She looked up at Crew miserably with tears in her eyes.

"Now take the shorts off."

Slowly she pulled the red shorts down from his body, revealing his sexy pelvis. She stopped not wishing to go further and Crew slapped her again. Finally, she pulled the shorts all the way off and put them on the ground averting her eyes. Crew grabbed her face.

"Look at it, slave. Look at my sexy manhood."

The slave looked at his erect cock and sobbed knowing what came next.

"Pleasure me."

She began to pump the shaft, crying as she gave up control. She continued to pump it until Crew motioned toward it.

"Now suck."

Slowly she pulled it into her mouth and began to suck on the head of it. It tasted so awful she could barely think as she felt it pulsing in her mouth. Crew put his hand on her head and pushed, making her take more of his dick into her mouth. He let out a lustful moan as he watched her obey him. As he grew closer to his orgasm he began to get rougher with all five girls. He turned the whole group completely over on their back taking complete dominance. He began roughly making out with the fist slave, as the second slave licked his balls. The third slave continued licking his chest, while massaging his butt and back while the fourth was trapped underneath his belly button. She had stopped sucking on it, so Crew smacked her ass, making her start again. The fifth slave, meanwhile, was trapped underneath his cock, still in her mouth. Roughly, Crew began to thrust inside it, pushing his dick in and out of her mouth as the woman cried. He moaned as she lay there helpless beneath him.

"Your mine," he said as he continued to pump, going down her throat now. She gagged and cried out begging him to stop.

"I own you, bitch!"

The woman cried out as Crew moaned climaxing in her mouth. The woman felt the cum piling in her mouth, some of it sliding down her face and in her throat. She let her tears fall down her face as Crew pulled his dick out of her, spraying the rest of his load all over the girls and his muscular chest. The other women continued to lick him as Crew moaned laying down on the bed. The fifth slave tried to spit out the cum when Crew grabbed her mouth, bringing it right next to his.

"Swallow it," he said as the slave looked at him sadly. She took a deep breath and swallowed grimacing at the taste.

"Now lick up my cum," he said to all the girls. They began to lick it up, all over his body. The fifth slave turned her head in defiance, so Crew pulled on her chain and pushed her head onto his dick.

"I said lick it up."

The woman miserably obeyed licking up the cum on his dick and balls. She laid down as Crew forced the other women to please him. Her forced the first and second to lay with his arms around them, while the third and fourth laid next to them. He then forced the fifth to lay with her face underneath his dick and balls, showing his power over her. He turned on the tv and laughed as the fifth tried to adjust herself. He grabbed her head and slammed it underneath his dick again, confirming his dominance. As he continued to watch the tv, something made him stop and pay attention. On the tv, the news reporter was talking about the princess.

"We have just gotten word that the Princess Calypso has been captured and locked up in the Federal Prison to be judged by Master Crew. It is unknown when he will arrive or how he will judge her, but my guess is that this princess is in for some sex. I mean look at her." The camera showed a picture of the princess as Crew let out a moan. The fifth slave could feel his dick go erect immediately. The princess was beautiful, with blonde luscious hair and blue eyes. Crew desired her more then anything else right now. He began to touch his dick again, pumping it as he got erect. Looking at the princess her forced the fifth slave out from under him. He pointed to his dick.

"Suck."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Calypso awoke to the sound of her cell being opened. Slowly, she sat up and walked toward the exit. A guard stood at the doorway, looking at her sadly.

"Master Crew is here to see you. Please follow me."

Terrified, Calypso backed up and away from the guard.

"No. I can't go with him! Please don't make me go!

"There is no hope. Just do as he commands."

"No! I won't go! I am a princess! I was the heir!"

The guard radioed someone and began talking.

"We're going to need backup."

Calypso slammed her fist into the guard's face and he fell down. She grabbed his gun and slung it over her back as she ran for the door. Stumbling out into the jail grounds, she continued running, super close to the exit. She reached the doors and opened them only to come face to face with Master Crew.

"Hello, my dear princess. What are you up to today?"

The princess stared at him defiantly.

"Stand back or I'll shoot."

"Go ahead."

With a cry, Calypso shot the gun only to find it was filled with blanks. She stared at him slowly.

"You can kill me, cut me into little pieces. You can burn me alive for all I care; but I will never bow down to a coward like you."

Calypso stared at him with hate in her eyes, when all of a sudden, Crew grabbed her head and shoved it into his shirtless chest.

"Now why would I want to kill such a pretty woman such as yourself. You are not dying today or anytime soon. At least, not before I have some fun with you.

Crew laughed as Calypso stared at him in horror.

"No," she said.

Crew laughed and nodded his head, lowering her head down to his bulge.

"No, no, no!"

Crew smiled.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Calypso woke up in a beautiful bed with golden sheets and pillows on it. She looked around the beautiful room she was in, with its gold carpet and silver fireplace. She looked out the window and realized she was high above the ground. As she began to  
step out of the bed she let out a chocking noise as the chain around her neck forced her to stay in the bed. Slowly she looked at the chain and at her gold bikini, realizing that she was trapped here at the will of Crew. As it all came back to her  
she shuddered and began looking for a means to escape. Finding nothing, she began to panic and realized that she was at the mercyof Crew. And then, in that moment the door opened. Crew swaggered into the room, closing and locking the door behind  
him. His brown eyes looked at her with lust as he smiled,his sexy brown hair looking hot. He wore a red muscle shirt that showed off his muscular body, with red shorts underneath it. As he swaggered over to the bed, Calypso stared angrily at  
him. He walked over to her and pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned body as he put his hand around her face. He leaned in close.

"Are you enjoying your leash, my little pet?" he asked her sarcastically. His sexy body was making Calypso even more mad. Calypso head butted him in the face, knocking him back a few feet. Angrily, he stormed over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair.  
Throwing the covers off the bed, Crew looked her straight in the eye.

"Your nothing now. I am the Master of the world; the ruler of all; and you are nothing but a sexy whore. You will obey me or you will suffer the consequences. Now get up."

Crew unleashed the chain that held her so that she was able to climb out of the bed. She stood proudly staring at him, defiantly looking him in the eyes. Little did she realize, the more she resisted him; the more he wanted to dominate her.

"Bow to your master, slave."

Calypso continued to stare at him. Yanking the chain, Crew forced her onto the bed frame and began looking down at her.

"I said bow to your master!" he yelled angrily. Calypso defiantly turned her head and spoke.

"You will never own me. Try as you may; nothing you ever say or do will make me obey you. I."

In that moment, Crew slapped her in the face. Mouth open, Calypso stumbled back, startled by the attack. Crew walked towards her and shoved her onto the bed. He smashed her head into the mattress smiling as she cried out in pain.

"You will learn to obey me slave. If you keep trying to resist me; I promise it will only get worse. Now, bow to me or I will punish you.

Calypso stared at him angrily but still refused to bow. And with that Crew decided to give her an awful punishment. Sadistically, he tied her up on her back and stretched her over the bed. As Calypso saw him take off her bottom, she began to grow worried.  
And then Crew looked at her.

"I'll ask you one last time: who's your master?"

Calypso spit in his face. Crew walked behind her and brought his hand up smacking her ass, hard. She cried out in pain as he continued to smack her.

"Tell me who your master is whore!" As he continued to hit her and she continued to resist, he got out a belt and showed her it. Beaten down, the princess shriveled up away from it and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Last chance. Who's your master?"

The princess let out a sob.

"You are."

"Good girl," Crew said as he patted her on the head. He untied her and told her to get up. Meekly, Calypso obeyed.

"Now bow to me, slut." The woman got on her hands and knees and bowed to his manhood, giving up control. Crew grabbed her and shoved her on the bed, leaping on top of her like a wild animal. She looked up at him, staring down at her and she felt so small.  
At age 12, she was already going to lose her virginity. Then Crew smirked at her and took her bra off. He began to play with her breasts, jiggling them around as she let out a shameful moan. He then began to stick a finger into her pussy, making her  
clench around him.

"You like when your master does that."

Tearfully she nodded hating every second of this. Then he laid her on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

"My turn. Pleasure me, before I punish you again."

Looking at his sexy body laying before her the princess realized she had no choice. Pulling on the chain, Crew forced her entire body on top of him, laughing as she tried to shove him off. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and held her there. She  
tried to get out but couldn't, as she felt his hot breath in her neck. She could feel his muscular chest against her back; and underneath her could feel his cock pulsing. Fearfully she looked at the fireplace, trying to block out what was happening.  
Then Crew pushed her so that she was facing him, as he laid in his back hands behind his arms, revealing his armpits.

"Kiss me, bitch." Slowly the princess looked at him. His sexy brown hair was disheveled and cute. His brown eyes and pale face brought out his sexy pale pink lips and the tiny stubble above his lip. Down his neck, the princess saw his pale armpits and  
muscular chest looming beneath. She saw his sexy nipples and six-pack; then looked at his sexy belly button. The creamy skin around it showed off his masculinity. Beneath that, she saw his red gym shorts concealing his massive dong. She shuddered  
at the thought. Then she looked at his muscular legs and arms, realizing there would be no escape. Slowly she brought her lips close to his. Smiling, Crew grabbed her face and brought it to his upper lip stubble.

"Lick it. Lick my hair."

Slowly the woman began licking the awful-tasting hair. As she continued, Crew brought her head down to his lips.

"Kiss me."

Calypso sadly brought her lips next to his and brushed them against his. As she continued to kiss him, she could feel his tongue pushing for an entrance. She refused and angered Crew. He used his muscular arms to grab hold of her head and roughly smashed  
it against it. She cried out and his tongue slipped in, making her gasp. As he continued to kiss her, he turned them over so that he was literally on top of her completely in control. He kissed her for acouple minutes and then released her as  
she gasped for air. She looked at him with hate as he he laid back down again. He pointed to his neck. Understanding, she licked down his neck feeling the skin's pleasurable texture. As she licked his entire neck, he grabbed her head and pulled it  
down to his feet.

"Worship them."

Slowly, Calypso began massaging and licking them, disgracefully. Crew laughed as she was humiliated in front of him. Then he pointed to he rest of his legs. Miserably, Calypso began licking up his legs and eventually to his thighs. She could feel the  
hair catching on her tongue as Crew continued watching her. She began to massage all the way to the tip of his shorts not wanting to go any further.

"Higher," he stated, as Calypso obeyed, nervously putting her hands into his shorts. As she moved them further and further, she could feel the edges of his underwear on her fingers. She stopped looking at him pleadingly.

"Higher," he said again. Calypso moved her hands further up his shorts until she could feel his bulge, protected by the underwear. Quickly, she tried to pull her hands out but Crew grabbed themand held hem in place. He smiled at her.

"You are such a sexy bitch." Calypso angrily looked at him and pulled her hands out roughly. He slapped her in the face and slammed her head onto his bulge.

"You're nothing now. Stop trying," he laughed as she felt his dick becoming evenmore erect. Already, she could see it was huge, and the underwear was concealing some of it. She shuddered thinking about it being inside of her. Then Crew laid back  
down, pulling on her chain to make her lay with her face on his chest.

"Lick my armpits like a good little slave," he said as she obeyed. She licked his leftone, recoiling at the taste and then repeated on the other one. As he let out a sigh and smirked at her, Calypso looked at him furious. Crew grabbed her head and  
slammed it on his toned chest.

"Massage it." Slowly and begrudgingly, Calypso began to rub her hands along his sexy chest. She continued to rub each nipple along with the muscles in his six-pack. He laughed as she obeyed him.

"Lick it." The princess looked at his chest and turned her head; hating to obey this sadistic bastard. Angrily, Crew grabbed her face and gently put it right on his chest.

"I said lick it." Calypso obeyed and began to lick down his chest and nipples. She licked his six-pack and pleasuredhim. He moaned as she accidentally brushed past his dick and laughed. Then he turned over on his back.

"Rub my back and butt." The princess rubbed his muscular back and then looked at his butt.

"Take off the shorts and underwear so you can kiss it." Calypso slowly pulled the shorts and underwear down to his legs and brought her mouth to his butt. Broken, she kissed both of the checks and pulled away.

"Now lick it." Calypso obeyed and began to lick his butt and back. Then Crew pulled his pants and underwear up and turned around.

"Lick my chest again slave."

Calypso looked at his sexy chest and began to massage it again. She rubbed her hands down his manly chest; rubbing both nipples, and his six-pack. He made her lick down his nipples and chest, until she got to the six-pack. Then she rubbed the rest of  
his stomach and began licking it.

"Suck on my belly button," Crew commanded.

Calypso looked at himwith hate and then glanced at his belly button. She hated having to humiliate herself like this. She finally decided she wouldn't and tried to shift away from him. So Crew grabbed her and forced her head to be plunged into his  
belly button. He sat looking downat her mouth in his skin as she could see and feel nothing but his stomach. She tried to break away but was held in place by him. She just sat and looked at his skin, refusing to suck.

"I said suck it."

Calypso ignored him.

"Fine then you'll just stay like me this. It's only going to make our sex even rougher."

Crew slammed her head very roughly onto his button, laughing as she tried to resist him. He leaned in to her ear.

"You are nothing. Now obey me like a good little slut, and I'll let you lick up my cum."

Crew smacked her head hard as the woman cried. She hated being so helpless. Then she saw Crew move her head on top of his bulge. Her eyes directly behind it, she looked at the huge 11-incher. She panicked.

"No please, I'll suck your belly button!"

"That's what I thought."

Crew smirked as she began licking his belly button. He loved watching her be so helpless. Then he threw her off and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Now it's time for you to put that sexy little mouth of yours around my sex organ. Now take off my shorts, you little slut."

Crew laughed as Calypso grabbed the hems of his shorts nervously. She began to pull them down, revealing his sexy body covered only by his white underwear. She looked at his sexy nakedness and realized this would be her life. Pleasuring this man for the  
rest of her life. She was a slut.

"Now take my underwear off. My dick will be your true master." Heartbroken, Calypso pulled the underwear down revealing his mega sexy pelvis. Then she pulled it the rest of the way and looked at his complete nakedness. Crew's manhood sprang out of his  
underwear and stood there erect.

"Pleasure it." Calypso achingly touched it and began squeezing as Crew let out a deep moan. Calypso continued to rub it and began pumping up and down. Crew lustfully moaned and shoved her head into his balls.

"Lick them." Calypso obeyed and licked both of his balls, continuing to pump his dick. Crew moaned as she looked measured him and then smugly smiled at her.

"Now put it in your mouth." With that Calypso shoved him off of her and began to try to escape only to get stuck by her chain. She pulled on it as Crew pulled her to him and the two fought for control. Crew roughly pulled the chain, forcing the princess  
on her stomach, looking straight at his dick.

"Suck it."

"No."

Crew pushed her head closer. His cock was pulsing now, loving every minute of this. Crew looked down at her.

"I said suck it."

"I will never obey you!" Calypso screamed as Crew put her head on his dick.

"Suck it now!"

"No!"

Furious, Crew pulled her hair, making her scream, and pushed her mouth down on his cock.

"Now suck."

Calypso shook her head.

"Fine, stay like this. You're only pleasuring me. Well stay here all night."

And with that, Crew lay down and watched her, his hand forcing her head to stay in place. Calypso could feel his dick pulsing in her mouth, tasting the pre-cum in her mouth. She sobbed, begging for this to end. She looked at Crew's smirk and realized  
he won. Crew had won. She began to suck. Crew let out a sharp moan thrusting into her mouth. Calypso felt the dick in her mouth as she sucked like a little dog. Crew slammed her head further onto his dick and moaned a manly moan. He stayed like that  
as she sucked and he thrusted. Then he turned her around on the bed so that she was completely under him.

"Open your mouth." Crying, Calypso opened it. Aiming his dick to the edge of her mouth Crew smiled at her. He rubbed his dick in her hair and all over her face down to her lips. He rubbed it over her lips and thenplaced it at her mouth.

"You are mine. You are nothing but my property now. You are my slave!"l All hail Princess Calypso!"

With that Crew shoved his dick down her throat and began to face fuck her. Thrusting in and out, he moaned as Calypso cried out in pain and gagged. Crew thrusted over and over again until he came closer to his climax. With a massive thrust, a loud moan,  
and a feeling of pure bliss, Crew cummedinto Calypso's mouth. She felt all of his cum pour down her throat and into her stomach. She cried as Crew pulled his dick out of her mouth and pumped it onto her face and all over his body. She tried  
to spit out his cum, when Crew grabbed her mouth.

"Swallow it." Tearfully, Calypso obeyed and layeddown submissively.

"Now lick up the rest." Slowly Calypso licked up the rest of the cum. Then Crew grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her. He laughed as he contently laid down in the bed with her. He looked at her body as she looked at his already erect dick. He pointed  
to it.

"Suck."


End file.
